


Work In Pairs

by Amsare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton è sotto il controllo di Loki. Natasha Romanoff durante una notte, scrive una pagina di diario affidandole i suoi pensieri. <i>Le prime volte che cominciai a lavorare per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. mi consigliarono di tenere una sorta di diario: “Aiuta a combattere l’ansia e lo stress. Aiuta a mantenere la calma.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Work In Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono basata esclusivamente sul film "The Avengers", non facendo riferimento al passato della Vedova Nera. Ho voluto indere il suo rapporto con Occhio di Falco come un'amicizia ma ovviamente, il lettore può interpretare come vuole!  
> Alla prossima!

Clint Barton è sotto il controllo di Loki. Natasha Romanoff durante una notte, scrive una pagina di diario affidandole i suoi pensieri.

***

_Nuvoloso. Ore 23.13_

Le prime volte che cominciai a lavorare per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. mi consigliarono di tenere una sorta di diario: “Aiuta a combattere l’ansia e lo stress. Aiuta a mantenere la calma.” Mi dissero testuali parole. Secondo voi l’ho fatto? No. Non scrissi nemmeno una misera frase.  
“Inutile.” Tagliai corto, non presentandomi più a quegli incontri con gli pseudo-strizzacervelli.

Anni dopo, eccomi qui, con la penna in mano a mettere su carta tutto ciò che mi passa per la testa.  
Non so perché lo stia facendo, dato che nessun medico leggerà queste parole per poi estrapolarci verità sul mio subconscio.  
Ho sentito semplicemente questo impellente bisogno di scrivere.

Sono Natasha Romanoff. Nome in codice “Vedova Nera”.  
Lavoro in coppia con l’agente Clint Barton. Nome in codice “Occhio di Falco”.  
Ma non è stato sempre così.

***

 

Barton non mi era piaciuto subito; io lavoravo da sola.

Non poche volte mi lamentai del mio nuovo partner con lo stesso direttore Nick Fury che in tutta risposta, mi dava le spalle e diceva “Non essere infantile.” Tutto quello che potevo fare così, era stare in silenzio.  
Mandando giù il mio orgoglio, accettai di eseguire la famosa missione a Budapest con Clint Barton.

Barton era silenzioso, schivo. I primi giorni parlammo raramente: nessuno dei due ci teneva a confidarsi con l’altro. Non me l’ha mai confessato ma io ho il sospetto che i miei sentimenti di insofferenza fossero corrisposti.   
Badate bene, non era odio: fastidio, ecco.

Il nostro rapporto migliorò nettamente quando entrammo in azione; entrambi ci accorgemmo che in fondo non era così male lavorare in coppia. Sembravamo stati addestrati appositamente l’uno per l’altra.  
Era un tiratore scelto eccellente, non si separava mai dal suo arco e dalle sue frecce: ogni bersaglio cadeva inerme vittima della sua mira infallibile.  
Dove non potevo arrivare a colpire io, ci pensava lui. Incoccava e scoccava. Incoccava e scoccava.  
Mi lasciò senza fiato.

Il ricordo di quella missione, adesso, mi riempie di tristezza.  
Clint non è qui con me, mi è stato portato via da un mostro ed io non ero lì per evitarlo.

Non so dove sia adesso. Questa notte sono stata sveglia, leggendo e rileggendo dati su dati, alla ricerca di un particolare che potesse essere di aiuto allo S.H.I.E.L.D. per trovarlo.  
Niente.

Tutto quel che sappiamo è che quel mostro lo sta costringendo a fare cose terribili, cose contro la sua volontà.  
Barton è un burattino fra le mani di un giocattolaio pazzo: Loki.  
Ha il Tesseract, il Cubo Cosmico della Mitologia norrena.  
Ho letto dai dati top-secret dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che sarebbe in grado di distruggere intere città se usato per la costruzione di tecnologie belliche.

Potere Illimitato. 

Violenza illimitata.

Vuole vendetta, vuole il nostro mondo.

Ma non gli renderò tutto così facile, no… Loki non sa cosa lo aspetta.

Giuro sul mio stesso nome che salverò Clint Barton ed in un modo o nell’altro, lo riporterò qui da me.

E salveremo la Terra.

Insieme.

 

_Natasha_


End file.
